It has recently been demonstrated that human sarcomas express tumor- associated antigens potentially capable of being recognized by T cells. Despite these observations, it is evident that the weakness of these antigens and/or the presence of tumor-induced suppression results in an ineffective immune response in cancer patients. We hypothesize that the immune response to sarcoma can be modulated to elicit T cells reactivity, and that this response may be useful for therapy. We propose to generate vaccine-primed T cells for the immunotherapy of stage IV sarcoma patients utilizing methods derived from extensive preclinical studies. These studies have demonstraed that lympohocytes from lymph nodes primed by tumor vaccination harbor T cells which can develop specific antitumor reactivity against poorly immunogenic tumors after in vitro activation. Furthermore, animal data suggests that using vaccines composed of tumor cells transfected with the GM-CSF gene are more therapeutically efficacious and may overcome systemic immunosuppression of T cells. The studies proposed herein will yield important insights into the requirements for eliciting T cell responses against sarcoma-associated tumor antigens, and will allow us to study whether tumor-induced suppression of the T cell signal transduction molecule TCR- is present in sarcoma patients.